Unification Day
by L'italiano
Summary: After 28 years of physical and mental pain, guilt, and violence, the Berlin Wall finally falls. Hear from the personification of Berlin how this moment truly felt and how it truly was.


_The riots finally made the guards give way, The couldn't keep us at bay anymore! Today was the day the wall fell, once and for all_! I cheered as Russia gave the signal to give up, we were a lost cause. The Russians glared at us as they began to shove their way through the crowd, to their _beloved_ leader. Unable to contain their joy, the citizens of what once was East Germany began to lift each other up onto the wall, cheering the whole time. Sending one final cocky smile at Russia, I sprint full speed to the wall, civilians surrounding the area helped me as I jumped, placing their hands underneath my shoes and throwing their arms up, sending me flying. Clenching onto the sides of the wall, I pull myself up and begin to jump, waving at the crowd to get their attention.

"Oi!" I shout as loud as I can, making the crowd go silent. "28 Jahre Isolation. 28 Jahre psychische und physische Folter und Schmerzen. 28 Jahre wollen sterben. 28 Jahre ohne meinen Vater! Aber das ist jetzt vorbei! Für heute fällt die mächtige Berliner Mauer!" I shout out to the crowd, the people giving me excited looks as they whistled and whooped.

"Lass die Wand fallen! Lass die Wand fallen!" They cheered, launching more and more people onto the wall. People on the West side joined in the dancing and celebrating, after all, they had seen many horrible things come from that wall, they had seen many deaths. At the very beginning, it was just a series of wires that separated East And West Germany, people quickly found a way to avoid those. They would simply cross the Russian border to go "shopping" on the French side and not come back, that was when things got worse. The Russians noticed, they replaced the wall with that of concrete, separating the four sections, that's when we were trapped. Your only alternative was to try and escape from the wall bordering West and East. You had about a 10% chance of making it. They had guard towers that seemed like they were 100 meters apart, then they had another wired gate if you tried to crawl over, you would get cut by spikes, much like that of roses, following that were mine fields. Not to mention, the made the walls taller, to even be able to get on top of them, you had to jump as far as you could from a ten story window. There's no telling how many people died just trying to reach the wall. Everything was monitored in the East, everything you said the Russians knew about, everything you did the Russians knew about, every word, every action counted towards living another day. People were beaten mercilessly on the sides of the streets, nobody could do anything but watch. People were whipped, in the nearest open area, and everyone could just watch. That was what life was like for 28 years, feeling like you're constantly being watched you couldn't sleep at night. Getting to the point where you started hallucinating and to where the pain of the whip was just numb every time it lashed at your back. Could you ever imagine that? That was 28 years of my life, my body throughout that time was that of a child's, but my actual age was that of 752. For a country, that meant the appearance of an adult, since I was a capitol, it meant the appearance of a teenager. The crowd continued to cheer as the music was turned up louder, I began to dance on top of the wall before I was picked up and spun around by none other than my Onkel, Prussia. He had suffered the same as I did, the physical and mental torture, the guilt of innocent people's deaths.

"We made it Miria! We lived!" He cheered before spinning me around again, singing his heart out to the current song "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" the civilians followed his lead and sang. It was so happy, so peaceful, and yet so sad. People returned for their families, whom they've been separated from for 28 years and others didn't, There were families crying after they had found out a loved one had died trying to escape. Everyone tried their hardest to comfort them, crying with them, praying with them, doing anything they could to make those people _happy_. They could _not_ be _sad_. We _refuse_ to let them be down, _this_ is a day of celebration. So what did we do? We danced and we sang into the night, we danced and we sang until we were told to get off and away from the wall so it could be torn down. After everyone had evacuated, we watched with joyful tears as the wall fell, we watched as they tore down the wire fence, and dig up the mine fields that had taken so many lives. Then, we explored West Germany, we saw how they advanced, we drank and we sang more. From that night, until this day, I can still remember vividly, seeing all the others faces. America, France, England, and China stood there in shock as they watched the people of East Berlin. I remember Italy and Germany climbing onto the wall and dancing as Japan chipped away at the wall with a small hammer, people smiling brightly at him and thanking him for his help in destroying that hell. It was a day of glory, the day the Berlin Wall fell is a day that no one in Germany, or anywhere will ever forget.

 **Hello! As some of you might know Unification Day for Germany was Oct. 3, and me, being native German got the inspiration to write this. Criticism is welcome for grammar and other SMALL things, please know that this event carries a very special place in my heart as one of my uncles died trying to jump over the wall. Please do not comment on any historical errors unless you do your research from a reliable source and you find something that is wrong as all of this information comes from interviews from REAL people who WERE THERE ON THE DAY THE WALL FELL, some were even PEOPLE OF EAST GERMANY. I hope you enjoy this short story, and I wish everyone a happy Unification day!**

 **P.S.**

 **I know this is a week or two late, blame school. But I still felt the need to post this, I'm sorry if this angers anyone but please don't gripe about it in reviews. Bitte und Danke!**


End file.
